Eenie Meenie Mynnie Moe
by Onyxx-09
Summary: Trista is Kelly's neice who moved to PW after her dad died, her mom disappeared for years. After meeting BTR she starts falling for Carlos AND James but she can only pick one. Plus she has a relative—but is it Kendall or happen to be James? Carlos/OC/James; M for language, suggestive content, and maybe future lemon? **HIATUS**
1. Hellooo to You Too, LA

Dear little brother,

Because of you and your control issues over the TV, you have caused another story inside my whacked-out brain. I don't know whether to hug you or hit you for making me sit through that BTR episode marathon. You have gotten me hooked on the show now. V.V But it's alright now—you have gotten attracted to JONAS in return for me on Big Time Rush. Mwahahahaha!

~XOXO

Lol! So yeah, like in that 'letter' (that will never really be sent) is where the origin of this fic came from. During like, the 3rd episode, I realized Carlos and James are the only cute guys on this show (though Kendall has a nice personality and Logan's smart, no offense). There aren't many good fanfics on them, so I decided to help the poor dudes. XP

The characters (especially the boys) will seem a little OOC (and in their case, more mature).

**[DISCLAIMER: **_i do not own Big Time Rush, the show, the characters, the actors/actresses, music, or any of the other stuff associating with the show and/or Nickelodeon_**]**

* * *

It all started with that phone call. It's amazing how one little thing, one wrong move can change your life forever. I still remember how, because of one fool's idiotic move, those three things happened that day:

1) That I was moving in with my fourth aunt, Kelly Wainwright, in Palm Woods, because of;

2) I found out that my dad (and my guardian, Lord knows where my mother is) isn't coming back. For the accident's injuries were so severe that he couldn't be saved.

Oh! And;

3) while going into Kelly's custody, I had found out that I was probably related to some people somewhere in Palm Woods on my mom's side of the family. Most of my relatives on father's side were country anyway, and I already knew that my mother came from...people who were quite the opposite. I just never knew where..

So, great. I'm going to L.A. And I don't even know if it's the best thing that's happened to me, or the worst...

/.../.../

**_1._**** Hello LosAngeles**

The sun beat down mercilessly on Cali's inhabitants. It had started out at about 85 degrees that morning, and was now a whopping 109. Relaxing by the pool seemed to be the only option, giving that the lobby was full and all the ice cream was practically sold out. Lucky she ran into that girl who was selling smoothies, though it did strike her as odd wearing a dark coat and glasses.

It had been the first time that she was feeling remotely calm and relaxed—drowning herself in mango smoothies after smoothie, in sweltering early summer. Thoughts about her newly-dead father and missing mother cramming her mind.

The perfect day, right?

"OUT! EVERYONE OUT! POPSTARS COMIN' THRU!"

Until now.

'A_nd it looks like it's about to get worse.'_

"Hey! What the—? What's the big idea?" She yelled at the heavyset man that had disturbed her from organizing her emotionally-wrangled brain.

"Little girl—_moooove_! I repeat: we are about to shoot an important video. And everyone needs to be out of the area. Pronto," the man shot back at the girl wearing the tankini.

"Whoa,_ **hold on here!**_" She snapped back, holding up a finger. "**_First_**_ of all_: I'm **_not_** little—I'm 16! And _second_: **_we_** were here _first!_ So I don't care how 'famous' you all are, we have just enough right to be here. So you can do your little film-shooting-thingy somewhere else, because—-" She replied making 'go away' motions with her hands, but stopped as soon as she saw her aunt peek from behind the man, a look of worry written on her face. Kelly sliced her hand across her neck—the classic sign to shut up.

"Trista~," Kelly said in a sing-song voice, barely hiding her nervousness, running up to the girl's side. She knew the girl can have a big mouth, and she didn't want it getting either one of them into trouble. "This is Gustavo Rocque, whom I've told you about on the trip—_my boss_." She was referring to the plane flight here. "Please," Kelly mouthed to her niece.

Trista sighed. She didn't need to hear anymore to know just how desperate her aunt was for her to shut her mouth. Not wanting to jeopardize Kelly's job, Trista gathered her things and joined the crowd into the building. She was warned something like this might happen. She just didn't expect it to happen in less than 24 hours.

/.../.../

Roughly an hour later, Trista was in the lobby for the second time of her move. The events of earlier were still racking around in her head, against her will. So she had decided to get drowned in her guilty obsession—the taste and aroma of espresso latte.

Her hastiness got the best of her, not thinking first, her brain didn't register to not try to smell and drink the coffee at the same time.

"**_OMYFUCKINGOD—!_**" She sputtered, the liquid openly burned her tongue, her arms flaring around like a madman for something, anything to quench the fire.

Someone laughed. "Are you ok?" A gentle voice asked—it was a lot calmer than that Gustavo-guy's—and grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at the guy who had stopped her mini-fit. He handed her a napkin before she could respond.

"Thanks," she replied, still a little dizzy.

"You're welcome. Um, do you know Ms. Wainwright?" He asked pointing a thumb behind him, in the direction of the pool.

She wiped her mouth with the napkin. She hoped he didn't hear her cuss. "Who..?"

"Uh..." He thought for a second, trying to remember something. "Kelly! Kelly Wainwright! The lady who was out there—with Gustavo. You two related or something? You kinda look alike..."

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, s-she's my aunt..." She stared down into the cup, afraid she had just said the wrong thing as he looked away nervously. A brief moment of silence washed over her, and as a flashback entered her mind. She pushed the thought away—she wasn't going to grieve right now, not in front of people she didn't even know, and who weren't involved. "Well, I'm Trista," she said finally, trying to not let the sadness enter her voice.

"Kendall," he returned, shaking her hand. Another moment of silence. Trista stirred whipped cream into her coffee. She noticed that Kendall was still looking her way; she pulled the robe closed more at the top, which covered her bathing suit (but had been showing cleavage). "Um... I-I'll see you later I guess then—-"

"Kendall~!" Another guy ran up, ending the uncomfortable silence that had settled. "C'mon man, we gotta—-whoa who's this?" He leaned out of Kendall's point of view, no longer paying him any mind. Unlike Kendall, who had dirty blonde hair, the new guy had shorter black hair and dark eyes. He was also shorter and looked kinda skinny, compared to Kendall.

"Heeyy, Logan. _This _is Trista."

She waved. "I'm new here. Just moved in last night."

"Well you ran into the right people!" Kendall and Trista furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. "Meet the Hollywood's Super-Party-Kings of Hollywood," he cleared up. **((**lol luv that episode **xD** **))**

"_Or_ known as Big Time Rush," Kendall added, covering up his friend's fault.

Trista's eyebrows furrowed more. "Who?"

Their jaws dropped. "W-w-w-_who_!" they stampered out. "You don't know who w—-? !"

"Just kidding!" The boys looked a little relieved. "I had started hearing a little about the '_famous_' *Big Time Rush* boy-band before I had left." She made air quotients around "Big Time Rush."

"...Where are you from?" Logan asked.

"Nevada."

"Ooo! _Las Vegas!_ Right next door.?."

"Yep—-"

"Kendall? Logan?" A second blonde head came sashaying around the corner. "Everyone's been looking for you two! You've better get up there before Gustavo starts yelling again." This girl had blue eyes, angel-blonde hair, and was wearing a white and blue sundress with a brown belt and gladiator sandals. She was obviously Kendall's girlfriend by the way she looked at him and hugging his arm to her chest.

After introducing Trista and Jo, his girlfriend, Kendall asked, "Maybe you wanna hang out tomorrow with us all?"

Trista shrugged in a good manner, happily. "Sure," she agreed. "Now you probably should go with your friend before you get in trouble, Mr. PopStar," she said referring to how Logan had bailed after Jo mentioned getting back to work.

They said their goodbyes; Kendall and Jo walked off, hand in hand.

"If I _do_ see _any _of you all tomorrow," she murmured attaching it to what she said to Kendall earlier. She knew he couldn't hear her, no one could or cared to. Tears began pouring over her eyes, unwillingly. But not at the memories that came flooding back, but at the realization that she might have lost her first and only friend here before she even caught him, made it worse.


	2. Enter BTR

"_Uuugghh!_"

"Get up!" Kelly pushed her leg. It fell limp out the bed but Trista still didn't wake.

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because I'm going to the studio with Gustavo. I'm leaving you $60 dollars on the counter, and I should be back around 11 tonight, give or take some hours. And just one thing: _Please_ _please_ **_please_** don't break anything or get in any trouble! Don't disturb anyone or—-"

"And _why _would I do _any_ of that?"

This made Kelly pause for a moment. "... Uh, no reason." She lied to covering up her real thoughts: _'Because some people can't act their age. Because you've lost one parent and don't know where the other is. Plus you might still be in a state of shock and might do things without having all your senses there...'_

"Oookay…" Trista commented to her aunt's sudden odd behavior.

Kelly said goodbye once more to her niece, before exiting the apartment. As soon as the door clicked shut, Trista rolled to the edge of the bed and flicked the radio to ON on the alarm clock. **"**_Hello Seattle_**"** by OwlCity began playing. Pulling the curtains back, she let the sunlight spill into the room before pushing the glass up and sticking her head out into the summer breeze. She sighed feeling it ruffle her dark hair. _'What a way to wake up,'_ the thought couldn't help but be murmured calmly.

After rummaging in the kitchen, she decided on 4 Toaster Strudels and milk, then got dressed while **_"_**_Chasing Pirates**"**_ by Norah Jones playing on the radio. She got dressed in a pair of dark blue jean short shorts, a black vest**((**the ones that don't button up, and that hang low on the sides; I don't know the name of them**))** over a light blue tank top, with dark golden gladiator sandals.

She couldn't help but think of Kendall from almost two weeks ago. It's not that he wasn't her type, it was that she had met someone famous, or getting to be famous. Though she didn't mind that they hadn't hung out yet, that was understandable—he and his crew were either too busy, or he had changed his mind. Either way, every morning she went down to the coffee shop and waited (which you would have to pass to get to most of PalmWoods). She usually stayed there drinking coffee, listening to her iPod, and/or on her phone, for usually 3-4 hours a day. But it kept dwindling down to shorter and shorter periods of time she would stay.

Like today. She had stayed less than 2 hours before deciding to leave. She didn't know why she insisted to still wait since he never seemed to be showing up. She decided she wasn't going to be waiting anymore. Trista was still looking down at her iPod, so she didn't see the person walking thru the door the same time as she was leaving.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She apologized, holding the part of her noggin that had suffered most of the impact.

"Hey, Trista! It's cool." She looked up and saw the person she was just thinking about. "Sorry that I couldn't meet up with you, we were busy recording—-" Kendall apologized.

"It's alright," she accepted his apology, "I could understand.."

"So...how are you? I mean since last time..?" Kendall tried to start a conversation.

"Good, you?"

"Fine. Jo and the guys are out by the pool," he stuck out a thumb behind him, "wanna come?" She agreed and led her to a pool, where sure enough, there was Jo and 3 other guys lying on lawn chairs, talking. The guys immediately stopped and stared at Trista as soon as they saw her.

"Why, hello," one of the guys came up to her. Her heart skipped a beat. He was tall, a little taller than Kendall actually, with sandy hair and a model's smile. "What's your name?" He was wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks, which didn't help the matter much.

The breath that she was just about to take seemed to be caught in Trista's throat. She clung to the top of her vest, unconsciously pulling it closed **((**and from revealing cleavage XP**))**.

"James," Kendall cleared his throat, interrupted the guy's flirting, "_this _is Trista. She's the new girl here." This made all the guys grin. "So, I'd promised her _we'd _show her around." The three other guys started to babble amongst themselves.

After quieting them down, Kendall turned to Trista. "I'm sorry, I have...to go, with Jo. The guys here'll take care of this," Kendall explained as he brought Trista and Jo into the lobby. Trista didn't notice the totally confused look Jo gave him.

Sighing, Trista waved goodbye to the couple. She was a little disappointed, but didn't really mind meeting new people. Hardly.

"Are you sure it was okay to leave her alone with the guys?" Jo asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

Kendall smiled. "Yup. She'll be just fine." He pulled her closer. He couldn't help the sly, but evil smile stretch across his face.

* * *

Evil Kendall! lol. Just kidding about that.

Well this is de first chapter. The second is in progress, so bare with me.

Chapter numero dos will most likely be the start of Carlos and James's rivalry over Trista. So I will try to make it as funny as possible.

Eat plenty of icecream, kids! It's good for your tongues! Jk. Till next chapter,

~Onyxx**


	3. Ready, set, MATCH!

**_2. Ready, set, Match!_**

* * *

Trista turned around to see two of guys just finishing running up to her, panting slightly.

"Soo... I'm Trista," she forced a smile. "And you all are...?"

"Well, I'm Logan," the middle-sized guy from yesterday introduced himself, "and this is Carlos," he pointed at the one wearing a helmet, "and James," the one with the 'model's smile'. Both guys smiled genuinely at her.

Logan clapped his hands together as if just thinking of something. "Since your new here, how 'bout we give you a tour. How many other people do you know?"

"And have you been to any of the places yet?" Carlos piped in.

Trista answered no to both questions. This seemed to make two of them beam. Carlos and James began bombarding her with opinions on places to go and people to see. Trista put her hands up to surrender (and to shut up) the same moment a shriek split the air:

Logan looked to his side and his face seemed to pale. A girl squealed, throwing her hands up. She had shoulder-length curly black hair and pale skin, with bright, excited brown eyes. She charged full-on at the defenseless teen, her short pink dress flailing behind her. They landed with a '**THUD**' on the carpet in a heap. She claiming his lips for hers, then to Trista's surprise she slapped him!

"Hey, Camille..." James and Carlos greeted, half-heartedly and_ü_ber confused.

She greeted back casually, as if nothing off had happened. "Hi!" she turned to Trista, just noticing her.

Trista said 'hello' back, but cautious enough incase the girl decided to hit her. She helped Logan up.

"—This is Camille. Trista, Camille; Camille, Trista," the other two guys introduced. "She's new here."

"Oh. How long have you known the guys?"

Trista thought for a moment. "Today, and Kendall from two weeks ago." She pointed from Camille and a dazed Logan. "..You two dating, or something...?"

Camille just smiled and shook her head. "Nope.."

Trista could have sworn she sounded a little disappointed. Camille then took the girl by the arm and led her away from the boys, starting a conversation of their own, and not giving Trista much of a choice anyway.

Carlos and James looked at each other in shock and confusion. They frowned.

"Don't you even _think_ about getting any ideas," Carlos warned, "she's mine!"

James was slightly taken aback. "Oh-ho really? Who was the first one to come up to her, huh?" Carlos glared. "Plus, she wouldn't pass up a chance to be _James_. (cue the hand-model motion - moving his hands in waves in front of his face) You know she wants meh."

"I don't think so. A girl like her needs someone...more sophisticated. Not you."

"Oh yeah like _you're_ _'really'_ sophisticated yourself," James scoffed. "All you do is eat corndogs all day."

"I can be serious." James' eyebrows raised as if saying 'oh really?'. "When I want to be," Carlos finished. "But at least I don't stare at myself in a mirror all say!"

This made James a little shocked. "Oh yeah! ?"

Carlos stepped closer. "Yeah!"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

_"Oh Yeah!"_

_"Yeah!"_

By now they were so close they were mere inches from each others' faces. Both dudes jumped back.

"Well, how 'bout this: first one to get her out on a date _wins_."

James looked at him, confused. "No duel?"

Carlos scoffed. He pointed in the direction where Trista and Camille had left. "For a piece of _that_? A _duel_? C'mon man!"

James nodded in agreement. Then suddenly an evil, yet knowing smile spread across his face. "Naw man—-First one to get her in _bed_, is the winner."

Carlos's jaw dropped; James smirked. This is exactly how he knew Carlos would react. _'He's too innocent for this,' _James thought evilly.

"What? Is little innocent Carlos too scared to get in bed with a girl?" James said in a mocking baby tone. "Scared of a little," he leaned in close to Carlos's ear, and whispered, "sex?"

Carlos leaped away causing James to burst out laughing. "N-No! Why would I be? So what I've never done it before—neither had _you!_"

James shrugged.

"Man that is ridiculous—-"

"—-Ridiculous, or _scary_," James mocked.

Carlos huffed, finished being made a fool of. "Fine. Deal." He stuck out his hand.

"Deal."

_'Oooh no,'_ Logan thought as he watched his two best friends make probably the worst agreement yet. _'This is not good. Especially for Trista.'_

* * *

OOoooo! They forgot Logan was there **O.o**

**XD**

Yeah this is the 3rd chapter. I'm sorry that its so short. I just had to push something out, with the little and short-lived inspiration I had at the moment. DON'T HURT ME!

I tried to give Carlos and James that humorous childlike behavior they sometimes have in the show, but I think I made them a bit too OOC. I failed, I know **v.v**

It took so long because I had the biggest writer's block yet, plus i had been working on my Fullmetal Alchemist and Digimon fanfic. Sorry about the wait. I will probably upload some more, either for this fic or for my others, depending on what comes first.

So please stay tuned! lol By the way, i see all of you who keep doing story and favorite alerts. You can do that, but not something as easy as a review? C'mon people! Please, is just one review too much to ask?


	4. Faster and Faster I Should Run

**[DISCLAIMER: **_i do not own Big Time Rush, the show, the characters, the actors/actresses, music, or any of the other stuff associating with the show and/or Nickelodeon_**]**

* * *

**[2 months later]**

"_You,  
Since-since that magic day,  
We've been like magnets in a play.  
We'd smash in then pull away,  
Everyday."_

_[Trista's pov:]  
'I couldn't help but to sing along with the song.'_  
"_Faster, and faster I should run…_"  
_'What could I say? It was really catchy.'_

[No one's pov:]  
"What are you listening to?" Kelly turned around. They were on their way to the recording studio. After yesterday Trista had insisted she come along, not wanting to stay alone at the apartment and no school was available nearby unless you were in the entertainment business. Kelly hadn't had a choice but to take the girl with her.

" _"Faster" _by Janelle Monáe," her niece continued stepping in time to the beat, her face glued on her cell phone screen.  
It's been almost 2 months since Trista moved in with her aunt. About one and a half since she met Camille, Jo, and the guys of BTR.

Kelly shook her head. _'You kids and you're crazy music…' _she thought, outloud.

"Aunt Kelly? Don't you help make music… With _teens_… for people _my age_…?"

"We're here," Kelly announced, deliberately avoiding the question. "Take those out will you."

"What for? It's just going to be the same, they're just going to mess up more—-"

Kelly sighed in defeat; but Trista obeyed. The hall was extremely silent, but as soon as Kelly cracked the door sound and music spilled into the once-empty hallway.

_'Wait... Those sound familiar somehow...' _Trista thought. She poked her head into the room. Her breath stuck in her throat.

"Yeah….. Auntie? I'm 'll be outside," she called suddenly dizzy.

"Where are you going to be?"

She pointed at the door. "Out there. So...bye."

~..~..~..~..~

"Borring... Blahh... Gossip gossip gossip... Rumors rumors... Celebrity talk blah blah blah... _God who cares about lousy Hollywood preppies!_"

"Ouch..?"

Trista looked up from the _People_ magazine she was reading and into a familiar pair of bright eyes.

"I beg to differ: not all soon-to-be Hollywood superstars are lousy."

"Maybe not, James, but a majority of them sure are self-centered, bossy, rude, too-pretty-people who think the world bows at their command."

"Again, may I say: _Ouch_!" His face was filled with confusion and slight offense.

"Sorry James, I—-"

"_Tristaa~a!_" She turned just in time to see her aunt being almost literally dragged out the studio and down the hallway by Gustavo. "I'm gonna be gone for a while," she looked up at her boss and found no mercy, "yeah, and will probably be back not the best condition," she said sarcastically, as if it wasn't obvious, "or soon. So order yourself something tonight, okay."

Awkward silence came from the two as Gustavo's loud ranting filled the hall, followed by the other BTR guys as they exited the room. James didn't miss Carlos' glance in their direction; James gave a smug smirk in exchange for his snarl.

James looked back at the girl flipping through the thin pages.

"Well anyways... I had originally came out here to ask you something, but I guess you wouldn't want to talk to prissy Hollywood people.." He rocked on his toes but then spun around, proceeding to leave.

Trista couldn't tell if he meant that or if he was tricking her with sympathy; his expression was pretty hard to read to begin with. That, _and _her curiosity got the best of her. She jumped up from her seat.

"James wait!" He whirled around, causing Trista to almost crash into him. When she finally met his eyes, he looked down at her with an expressionless face. She just realized how tall he was—and how _short_ she was—she stood just below his shoulders.

"I'm, uh..," she stuttered under his unchanging gaze, it was starting to make her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it—-I shouldn't have even said it..."  
_'Should I dare look at him again? What if he hates me?'_

His chuckle quickly eliminated those thoughts.

"You hate me huh?" She studied her shoes, feeling too intimidated to look up.

"Naahh..." He brushed some hair out of the way. They had been walking down the Rocque Records hallway, talking. "...Hey," he asked, an idea forming in his head, "I'll forgive you, _if_, you'll consider to go out tomorrow….?"

She was taken aback; she hadn't expected that. "..Okayy. ...Uh, where? You sure you guys aren't practicing tomorr—-?"

"—-Trisha, I mean on a date."

She stopped, shock written all over her face. _'What?' _She turned to him, "with who—-"

"With.. me..."

She stared at him. In just a matter of seconds her eyebrows were joined together in that all-too-familiar frown. Trista began shaking her head, her eyes closed.

"Uh, Tris—-"

"No."

James froze at how cold her words were. His mouth was gaped open, unable to find the words he wanted to say.

Trista turned to him with a look of disgust. "Is this some kind of sick joke to you, James? Because this is damn well not funny." Her eyes seemed to bore dark holes. "Why in hell would _you_ ever ask _me_..?" She broke off, chuckling darkly. She shook her head before walking off.

It took a moment to come back to reality. James had to practically sprint those five yards to catch up with her. "Trish! I'm not kidding!"

She froze hearing the nickname. She could feel James coming up behind her, but still she didn't move.

"No," he huffed, tired from the sudden sprint, "I mean it."

Trista shook her head.

"Trista..." He huffed.

"—-Fine! Fine... I'll do it, okay.?"

James suppressed the smile begging to stretch his lips, because he knew that she would've been able to hear it.

Little did he knew that Trista herself was trying to suppress her own grin.

~..~..~..~..~

"'Sup the most awesomest trio in the most awesome freakin' Hollywood in the freakin' world," James greeted, jumping over the back of the pool lawn chair.

"You do realize you said 'awesome' and 'freakin'' twice," Logan corrected, pulling his nose out of the book he was reading.

"And that we are in the _only_ Hollywood in the freakin' world," Kendall added.

The sandy-haired singer just beamed.

"So why are you so ridiculously happy?" Logan asked.

James folded his arms behind his head, easing back into the chair. "No reason." They gave him a _'spill it already'_ look. "Fine then." He paused, giving it suspense, just for the heck of it. "I got a date with the awesomest girl tomorrow."

Kendall laughed. "Spill it James," he ordered. "_Who is she_?"

James paused again, smiling. Kendall began punching him in the arm to _'hurry up.'_ "Fine. Trista, it's Trista a'ight."

Kendall patted him on the back, in a sort of way of congratulating him, not before pulling him in a sort of playful man-hug. Logan choked on the smoothie he had been sipping, unable to do anything but stare in über shock. Kendall's "all right man!," muffled Logan's "_what_? !".

No one seemed to notice Carlos standing at the edge of the pool, staring thru the waves at its gravel bottom. Or was he staring at his refection..?

"Look man, you'd better not mess this up," Kendall advised him, punching him in the arm. Jo walked out thru the swinging doors as if on cue. Kendall's smile grew as he watched her make her way over to the guys. "'Cause if you lose it, you might not get another one again."

James looked at him in disbelief. "We're superstars! We can have just about any chick we want!"

"_Just about_." Kendall stood up to meet his girlfriend, linking his arm with hers. "And the ones you might get won't be the one you want, or the one you _need_."

James shook his head as Kendall and Jo left.

"COWABUNGAAAA!" Carlos chose that moment to dive in the pool. In turn, drenching Logan and an unsuspecting James. (But mostly James.)

_"And you,  
You,  
You're a gentle flying gun,  
You kill me softly with the sun.  
You melt my wings and call it fun,  
I-I should run."_

* * *

Ok, done with this chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Thanks for all the alerts and the reviews! 3  
For the next chapter, you all probably know that James is going to be taking Trista out, I have a problem: I don't know what should happen. Like where they should go, and if anything specific should happen, and things like that.  
I would _REALLY _appreciate it if you all who are reading this fic would tell me your ideas in a review or message.  
Now that I think about it, I don't think I _can _do a next chapter without some ideas because I have NONE WHAT SO EVER_! _

****REVIEW Please****


	5. Skype Chat

Yeah, just another chapter typed on a short burst of inspiration.

Sorry v.v.

Please don't get too mad at me (I've been working on my other fics, plus school just started again and it's kicking my ass!)

I rewrote the last chapters, because I felt like they were crappy.

I've been having really crappy weeks lately. Please review & read is all I ask...

* * *

"Oh. My. God. Trista!" Angela paced across the screen.

It was night out now, and Aunt Kelly still wasn't back at the apartment. Trista was alone, once again at... Well, she wouldn't call it home.

Angela was her energetic best friend back in Atlanta. After finally getting a Skype, Trista had called her up (much to Angela's impatience), feeling like she now had something to talk about. Trista was wary, but told Angela about BTR anyway, and the coming 'event.' And she seemed pretty pissed.

"How in hell could you not have told me!" she squealed. Okay, she wasn't pissed. Trista hoped she was off the hook. "And you've met Big Time Rush? ! A celebrity band! ?" She screamed, like a fangirl. Trista knew if she was here, she would have been glomped in her a bear hug. "Omg, Trista!"

Trista shook her head. "Don't say that..."

"Don't do what?" Angela stopped bouncing around the room, and stared innocently at the camera.

"...'Omg.' You sound like some prissy chick." Trista covered her face, hiding a smile.

Angela laughed. "Well, you know me," she winked, brushing her bushy hair out her eyes playingly like a model. "But really," she leaned into the camera, "you better not screw this up."

Trista furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you being so serious about this. It's not like anything is going to happen. Besides, he most likely won't show up anyway..." she finished sullenly.

"Because!" Angela threw her hands up in the air, "how many times in your life do you meet _a celebrity?_ What, it's been almost...4 months now, that you've known them? It's about time! Besides, you need to relax and come back to earth—_you need _a break from sulking around and calm down. ..No offense—-"

"Yeah I'm sorry that my grieving over my dead parent is ruining your sunshine..."

"...Trish... Look I didn't mean it like that—-"

Trista put her hand up. "No, it's okay." Angela didn't seem to be buying it—her worried expression didn't change. "No really..."

Angela sat back from the screen and began running her hands thru her curly hair as if she had done something terrible. She couldn't think of the words to say.

"Ange don't beat yourself up about it. It's my problem, not yours." Trista forced a smile. "Thanks for the words of encouragement anyway." She reached up to turn off the camera but stopped when Angela jumped in front of the screen. Trista almost jumped out of her skin.

"What makes you think I'm finished with you yet.?"

Trista stared in blank shock, totally confused at Angela's crooked smile. Trista swallowed - something was always going to go down that she couldn't escape from whenever Angela had that smile. Trista silently thanked for the cameras and miles between them. It wasn't that she hated her—they had been friends for as far back as she could remember—it was just that where she was, it was about 10 in the morning where she was, and was sure it was a lot later where Angela was. It was too early to be tackled.

"Now what I recall in those magazines, is that James Diamond of Big Time Rush is into those...'long haired, thick red-boned'..."

Trista just stared at her long time friend singing along with Lil Wayne playing in the background, like she had lost her mind. That was another thing that contradicted between them—Angela was into the latest in fashion, celebs, excreta. She could be easily spotted drinking the cup of joe that doctors have recently stated will help in aging slowly, while sinking her nose into the OK! or People magazine on who's dating who and who just got cheated or dumped. While Trista just couldn't care less; she had never been into those types of things.

Angela laughed. "I'm just joshin'." Trisha began rolling her eyes but froze as Angela stabbed her finger into the monitor. This did make Trista jump it was almost like she had actually jabbed her forefinger in her face. "Actually this does say that James likes smart, sophisticated, mature women," Angela threw the open magazine in front of the camera, a n article and a picture of the BTR guys walking casually, as if the paparazzi didn't even take this time to ask them—the article looked completely made up.

It was Trista's turn to laugh. "I think I just might know him a _little_ better than you or that '_accurate_' magazine," she put sarcastic emphasis on the words _little_ and _accurate_. "And in other words, the magazine's saying he likes a girl that looks not too far from a goddess; one who will make him stop looking into that mirror all the time," she explained the hand mirror she's seen him gazing into so much.

The girls shared a hearty laugh at Trista's wacky adventured with the four guys (thus far), before Angela became serious again. "Now, _back to the business!_"

"The _business—-?_"

"What are you planning on wearing on your date with James?" a wide smile spread across her face.

"Ange, it's _not_ a date—-!"

"Okay. Whatever floats your boat.." This made Trista pout. Not because of the comment, but what she said earlier:

_"What are you planning to wear..."_

And Trista knew that what she was planning to wear—just some jeans and a nice shirt—would quickly turn into something like a dress and purse, making it look more like a date than Trista wanted.

Angela clapped her hands excitedly. "C'mon girly, show me what'cha got!"

Trista sighed.

* * *

[Yeah I know this was kind of a filler chapter.]

I'm feeling like I am starting to get back into this story, but REALLLLY slowly

But I have been having a craving for BTR lately and will be watching some of the episode that I have missed **TT-TT**

So I _think_ that there will be another chapter coming soon (that is, if I don't upload on my _Move Along_ story first)

I still need those suggestions on how their date should go—corny, funny, horrible, a wreck,etc? ? ?

I have no idea...


	6. Chapter 6

This is not a chapter.

I'm sorry if I dissapointed you all, but I felt that I needed to have this put out. And I am sorry if you all may have thought that it was.

No doubt, I bet that some of you may be wondering why I haven't uploaded in a while. Then, READ MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION

Please forgive me for this. Life has gotten extremely busy. (And that this isn't really a chapter).

-Onyxx~09*


End file.
